1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over a network. More particularly, the present disclosure is related, in one exemplary aspect, to apparatus and methods for packetized content delivery via a network.
2. Description of Related Technology
The provision of content to a plurality of subscribers in a content distribution network is well known in the prior art. In a typical configuration, the content is distributed to the subscribers devices over any number of different topologies including for example: (i) Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network, which may include e.g., dense wave division multiplexed (DWDM) optical portions, coaxial cable portions, and other types of bearer media; (ii) satellite network (e.g., from an orbital entity to a user's STB via a satellite dish); (iii) optical fiber distribution networks such as e.g., “Fiber to the X” or FTTx (which may include for example FTTH, FTTC, FTTN, and FTTB variants thereof); (iv) Hybrid Fiber/copper or “HFCu” networks (e.g., a fiber-optic distribution network, with node or last-mile delivery being over installed POTS/PSTN phone wiring or CAT-5 cabling); (v) microwave/millimeter wave systems; etc.
Various types of content delivery services are utilized in providing content to subscribers. For example, certain content may be provided according to a broadcast schedule (aka “linear” content). Content may also be provided on-demand (such as via video on-demand or VOD, free video on-demand, near video on-demand, etc.). Content may also be provided to users from a recording device located at a user premises (such as via a DVR) or elsewhere (such as via a personal video recorder or network personal video recorder disposed at a network location) or via a “startover” paradigm, which also affords the user increased control over the playback of the content (“non-linear”).
Various systems and methods may be utilized for delivering media content to subscribers. For example, so-called “Internet Protocol Television” or “IPTV” is a system through which services are delivered to subscribers using the architecture and networking methods of an Internet Protocol Suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure (such as e.g., the Internet and broadband Internet access networks), instead of being delivered through traditional radio frequency broadcast, satellite signal, or cable television (CATV) formats. These services may include, for example, Live TV, Video On-Demand (VOD), and Interactive TV (iTV). IPTV delivers services (including video, audio, text, graphics, data, and control signals) across an access agnostic, packet switched network that employs the IP protocol.
Some existing content delivery network (CDN) solutions (e.g., Velocix) utilize proprietary software and/or hardware. Furthermore, in order to support advanced functionality (e.g., multi-tenancy, and/or other), some existing CDN may employ a centralized control system. Use of centralized control may increase deployment costs, system complexity, and/or reduce response time when adding features, responding to failures, and/or performing maintenance.
Accordingly, less costly, more flexible and scalable content delivery implementation that may be deployed utilizing commercial off the shelf hardware and without relying proprietary software and/or hardware implementations would be of benefit.